


The sun always sets

by Isaac_sweets3



Category: Life Is Strange 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_sweets3/pseuds/Isaac_sweets3
Summary: After the terrible events in Seattle the two brothers run away from Seattle, through many adventures and learning experiences they eventually land at their grandparents place of living. Daniels new found friends father decides to bring along Sean and Danial to hunt for Christmas trees who awaits them at the Christmas market may interest them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Frosty smirks**

The sweet sound of the bustling of the Christmas market and the nostalgic sound of Danial and Chris laughing sweetly. Sean was happy that Danial was able to actually involve himself with other people after the.. incident.

Sean let out a content sigh as he lazily sat on a picnic bench drawing what he saw, he let a soft smile decorate his features setting a more welcoming aura to the Latino boy. Eventually his hand stopped skilfully swiping across his sketchbook marking the end of his artwork.

He looked at the piece of art with content he thought this was a good way to track where he had been and what he experienced, it seemed necessary for him to do this to make sure his mind stayed in a healthy thinking place.

He arose from his seat stretching his legs in a lazy manor, he looked around once more and set his eyes on an to say the least a unusual looking female tuning her guitar with a concentrated look, he approached her not really knowing his goal and why he decided to actually approach this stranger.

”Found what you were looking for, city boy?”

The purple haired women spoke obviously sensing him in front of her before he had the chance to speak.

”Um yeah.”

She smiled warmly and settled her guitar down gently and turned around to Sean fully to give her utmost attention.

”Something for my little brother.”

She gave Shawn a shocked look with a bemused smile she continued to speak,

”you, brought your brother something out here? Damn poor kid,”

She smiled awkwardly a few seconds past and she realised her own mistake,

”sorry, I’m jus a grumpy ole, gal,” 

She once again smiled fondly at Sean with all the tension she held a couple seconds before quickly disappearing,

” Me and my friends have been, crashing here for the week.. Nobody, gives a shit about us.”

She froze for a couple of seconds seeming to digest her own words before continuing,

”I can tell you’re not from around here,”

Looking up at me once more in an expecting way, Sean went on to say,

”No, no way just here for the holidays,”

He quickly came up with an excuse for why him and his little brother were currently residing in this quiet town.

”Ah, you got family..”

Her voice died down towards the end of the sentence and interest arose in Sean, 

“My grandparents,”

He explained smiling up towards the unusual looking female, she chuckled,

”Gotta love the grandparents!”

She spoke half heartedly,

As they carried on their conversation both slowly learning more about the other, this was going on right up till little Danial interrupted. He went off on how the Christmas tree that both himself and Chris chose looked like an old crooked witch, noticing the females existence. He spoke to the girl with interest finally getting her name, Cassidy, Sean found the name as intriguing as her accent trying to work out which state she could of picked it up from during Danial and Cassidy’s conversation.

Getting thrown off his own thoughts Cassidy asked for his name,

”Oh- uh Sean,”

Sean stuttered embarrassed he got zoned out of the conversation so quickly. 

Suddenly a deep frisky voiced welcomed itself to Seans ears, his ears pricked up at the voice as if he was an animal and his nose twitched at the smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes filled his nose, heat rose to his face as just the voice that was exposed to his ears and he didn’t think he would be able to see the person who held the voice,

”sorry, we went through some shit with the guys,” 

Sean’s eyes slowly guided themselves to a shorter man with brown dreads, each dread seemed to be decorated with different jewellery, his black jacked hugged tight to his body and his tight black jeans hugged his lower body perfectly. His beat up boots kept his feet all nice and snug and his icy blue eyes gazed deep into Sean’s own brown eyes. 

“How much you make? You ready?” 

The stranger spoke once more in his husky voice buckling Sean’s knees slightly but not noticeable, the man seemed to notice both Sean’s and Danial’s existence again and spoke, “hello pups,”

The man smirked as he spoke keeping his light blue eyes on Sean but still some how giving attention to Danial as well, A dog sat beside him he was hip tall and a dirty coloured mixture of brown and black. All I could physically do was stare at the man with interest and attraction as both the man and Danial cooed over the big dog. 

We were starting to wrap up the conversation when I realised I had been staring this guy named Finn Sean believed his name was the whole conversation. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realised this and evaded any contact with Finns amused eyes.

”Anyways I hope we see you pups again!” Finn spoke and Sean and Danial both nodding and Cassidy smiled softly, bowed to Danial and winked at Sean as they both rebels backed away from the wolf brothers.

Both brothers were about to leave the market to meet up with their ride Chris and his father when they catch an argument about to happen, both Finn and Cassidy look about ready to leave when this random man in a big blue coat approached them. Disgust clear in his face it irked Sean how he stared at Finn and Cassidy with such disgust, if he didn’t know any better he would of knocked that guy out already.

Sean sighed in frustration as both Finn and Cassidy were insulted out of the market. He tutted his teeth and gave Danial a knowing mischievous smile, stepping in front of the younger boy to give him some cover as he used his power to make ice fall onto the man from the tent he was currently under.

The man let out a loud huff in annoyance and flared at the two boy probably assuming it was their fault Because they were teenagers. 

As both brothers made their way back to Chris, Sean couldn’t get the thought of both of those unusual kids out of his head.

 

Maybe they would see them again some day? Sean smiles at that thought and carried on walking in hopefulness that they would meet those quirky two again.


	2. Chapter: Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the followed coincidences at the Christmas market Danial and Sean carried on with their day, once home in the same haven that is their grandparents house Danial gets a bit curious but as all the old story’s say, curiosity killed the cat. On the run once more Sean is struggling to cope until they run into some familiar faces!

Guilt choked him as Sean tired to keep walking and stand straight for Daniels sake, both boys had just jumped off the train and were now wondering around trying to decipher where they currently resided now. Sean was struggling to keep bad thoughts to a minimum but all the self loathing slowly but surely started to bite away at his endurance and mental health.

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, he bit the corner of his mouth in desperation. It stung as he felt blood trickle down from where he was struggling to keep composure by biting his lower lip. He grunted in pain which Danial didn’t fail to notice he had not yet realised what he had done and what Sean was truly going through all this time.

All the emotions Sean felt as he saw their only parental figure, their father get torn away from their lives! The endless travelling, the betrayal they directed at their grandparents, all the anxiety of being caught and Danial being healthy and safe. All these problems and many others piled onto Sean like a boulder, tearing away at Sean’s mental health and strength as a human.

Sean before too long fell to his knees in both mental and physical pain, all the emotional and physical stress of trauma and travelling finally caught up to the poor Latino boy. Emotionless tears fell down his cheeks like burdening embarrassments, he didn’t want to let Danial see this pathetic version of him. He wanted to be strong for Danial to be the barrier of all his anxiety’s. But no one is strong enough to with hold all of their own and other people’s worries and anxiety’s at once.

“Sean?! Are you okay!!” 

Danial spoke in an exasperated tone but Sean was to tired to even move his lips to make any tone of sound only tears left his body the only physical stance showing he was still alive. Danial grunted in frustration leaving Sean feeling even more useless than before, he could feel Daniel’s tiny hands drag him to the ally way wall. 

“Okay Sean I’m going to try find help I’ll be back soon!” 

All Sean wanted to do in that moment was to scream “NO it’s to dangerous,” but he couldn’t he was completely and utterly paralysed and felt completely useless and pathetic as a brother. Half an hour passed before Sean heard any existence of other human life. 

A pair of small and 3 pairs of large feet came stumbling towards where Sean lay. He couldn’t even lift his head to see who was running towards him, but suddenly he felt a warm, calloused hand softly grab his chin in affection. The hand pulled his chin up towards the hands owners direction. At that moment Sean has never felt so safe. At that moment he stared into the eyes he longed for the most. 

The same icy blue eyes he couldn’t get out of his mind, it was Finn in all his attractive glory. A smile tried to twitch its way into Sean’s face but that’s all it was a twitch, Finn looked at Sean with concern and relief at first he spoke slowly, “Sean if you can hear me can you please blink for me, sweetheart” 

Sean even though the task was extremely hard to do he forced his body to listen and blinked very hardly at Finn. In which he responded with a warm smile, he stroked Seans forehead trying to see if Sean had a temperature. Which luckily he didn’t, “okay Sean I am going to have to carry you back to where we are currently resting at okay so don’t worry pup,”

He spoke softly as he slowly changed his body direction to which it was easier to carry Sean bridal style. He picked Sean up very slowly and carefully as if he was carrying something of utmost importance, Sean felt special even lived at that moment in time. All the self destructive thoughts he had racing around his mind from before were suddenly disappearing. Like a drug Sean kept sniffing in Finns sent as if he wouldn’t be there when Sean opened his eyes once more. 

Sean slowly but surely starting to black out, black dots started to cover his vision,  
The last thing he remembered before completely surrendering to the dark is the light footsteps of Danial following close behind Finn and Finns scent and body warmth that made Sean’s stomach tingle with a butterfly effect. 

Sean wished that he would never let go of Sean again as if he did Sean would once more break into a millions pieces, and go enter back into that dark meaningless world he had created in his mind. 

As long as he was with Finn everything would be ok..


	3. Morning shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sean’s mental breakdown, he wakes up in a mysterious tent missing the warmth of the body that a couple hours before.

Chapter 3: morning shine

Sean’s face felt hard and aged, he didn’t want to get up just yet his body was covered in many covers and pillows and he could feel the morning sunlight drifted over his face. He was able to stretch one eye open to see something that he wanted to keep imprinted in his mind forever.

The morning sun glinted through the flaps of the green tent, dust flowing around Sean like fairy’s in the air. A tired smile decorated Sean’s facial features it was a smile filled with content and warmth. He felt safe in that tent, in that moment even though his body felt stiff and ached with pain he felt like a fairy who’s wings could torn off.

A beautiful mixture of pain,ignorance, and safety he was about to close his eyes once more to return to his safe heaven of a mind. Key word “about” fortunately for Sean a body came and joined Sean beside him in the tent. Sean opened his eyes once more and he didn’t regret it, it was Finn “heya you doing alright,darlin” All that Sean was able to make his lips do was a exhausted grunt.

Finn showed Sean a smile filled with warmth and hints of an emotion Sean wasn’t capable of naming. Finn let out a rough chuckle, “so are you able to tell me why you died emotionally on Danial,”

Sean avoided Finns eye contact, Sean was able to respond in a low grunt trying to make it obvious he was not yet physically ready to respond yet. Thankfully Finn seemed to realise this quickly, he sighed and kept a warm smile glued to his face. “Well Danial is fine so don’t worry about him okay! Just try rest up and recover sweetheart,”

He spoke purposefully slow to make sure Sean processed everything he said correctly. Sean managed to smile in relief the shadows underneath his eyes seemed to lighten up at that and one more anxiety left his chest.

Finn stroked his hair gently humming a tune Sean did not recognise but yet he felt as if he grew up hearing that tune being hummed over and over as he grew up. He once again grew tired very easily underneath Finns warm touch and the softness of his voice leading Sean to the brink of sleep.

He was able to catch one last glimpse of the beautiful scene that took place before him. Finns face and body mixed in perfectly with the calm scenery, the fairy dust slowly drifting past. The morning sunlight showering Sean’s tan skin and kissing Finns pale skin perfectly. Sean felt at peace in that green tent filled to the brim with pillows and warm comforters. This was heaven to Sean the warmth and softness of Finn beside him and the scenery of morning nature taking place in front of him in comfortable silence, this was everything he would think of when he explained how certain scenes inspire him to make a replication in his sketchbook.

With a faint grin imprinted on Sean’s face he slowly left the world of reality falling deep into his dreams with the only recollection of the real world being the soft, warm touch of Finns fingers stroking through his soft brown locks fuelling his memory of the outside world..


	4. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his short morning with Finn, he is awoken by the laughter and chatter wake him up once more.

**Chapter 4: safety**

 

Sean’s mind and body felt refreshed when he awoken once more, his bones less stiff then the morning a couple hours ago. Sean blinked open both his eyes slowly, the soft glow of a fire swished around around the entrance of the green tent. Sean heard reminiscent’s of chatter and laughter eroding from the outside of the tent. Anxiety twinged inside Sean’s stomach like a wild fire pushing himself further in the epitome of blankets and pillows the softness of the material that surrounded him kept his composure as normal as it could be. The thought of being the victim towards all those new eyes where he couldn’t understand their opinions of him yet.

Which he hated with a passion and disabled his ability to leave this tent. Sean closed his eyes once more to regulate his breathing, but before Sean could really return to his sleep a shadowy figure appeared at the entrance of the tent sending shivers down Sean’s spine. But a recognisable laugh radiated from the entrance, but before Sean could fully identify the man entering the tent, the entrance was zipped open quickly. Thankfully the person there before Sean entering the tent was who Sean hoped it would be. It was Finn in all his glory. Sean felt his chest warm at the sight of the man his dreads falling onto his face in slow motion it seemed like to Sean.

Finn chuckled nervously, “hey darlin’ didn’t know you was going to be awake! I jus’ wanted to make sure you was okay!” Finn spoke slowly as if he spoke to fast or strongly he would scare Sean off. Sean nodded and smiled softly but the sudden realisation of his dehydration crashed down onto Sean like a wave. He coughed hard the dryness of his throat felt like a hundreds of knives scratching at his oesophagus.

Tears scratched at the corners of his eyes as the dryness of his throat pained him to much. Finn quickly reached out for a flask in which he quickly passed it to Sean with a concerned frown on his face as Sean ripped open the lid of the flask and downed all the water the flask contained in no longer then a couple seconds. When he finished the whole flask he flung his head back in relief and breathed out a thankful breath of air. Sean coughed once more before speaking, “uh thank you Finn,” at first Sean’s voice was scratchy and unused but slowly became more comfortable for Sean to use. Finn smiled warmly to relax Sean more sensing some left over uneasiness.

“No problem sweetheart anyways how are you feelin?” Finn spoke as he placed himself at Sean’s feet, cross legged he stared at Sean’s face analysing it to see if Sean felt any pain. Sean chuckled nervously, “I’m okay really you don’t need to worry!” Sean replied looking down gratefully at his hands that were playing with each other.

 Finn hummed, one of his eyebrows raising “anyways Danial is okay if you were worried about that little man, he’s with cass sitting by the fire,” Finn smiled and Sean let out a sigh of relief a relaxed smile finally returning to his worn looking face. “Thanks Finn for all of this,” Sean said giving Finn a look of gratefulness, Finn chuckled “anyways I’ve sorted something out with my boss, we uh we work on a weed farm and my boss said he wouldn’t mind if you and Danial began to help out here the pay is good and it would lift the stress off of travelling for you guys.

Plus a free living space for you and Danial for right now!” Finn quickly spoke all the words out as if he didn’t get it over with he would explode. Sean’s eyes widened of course he was worried about the drug related issue of all this especially with a 9 year old but he couldn’t help but feel so much love for this man for what he had done for himself and Danial. Tears fell from Sean’s eyes as he covered his mouth in both shock and happiness.

Finn was shocked at first but then slowly gave Sean a warm smile, “hey it’s going to be okay darlin,” he said as he placed himself next to Sean and wrapped an arm around Sean’s shoulders pulling him into a hug which Sean desperately needed. Sean leant into the hug with only thank yous leaving his mouth. Finn chuckled and carried in to soothe Sean until he was once again tired enough to fall asleep in Finns arms. This way of falling asleep was becoming a reoccurring thing and Sean couldn’t help but love every single thing about that fact.


End file.
